


Pass the Salt

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Underage, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Sakura has secretly been dating her sensei, Kakashi, for a few months. Her parents notice her increased absence and ask to have Kakashi over for dinner.





	

I. Preface

Sakura moaned as Kakashi's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her breast. He squeezed and thrusted harder. 

"Oh god, daddy. Please, fuck me." she screamed, burying her face into his pillow. 

"Don't worry baby girl, daddy's going to take good care of you." he panted. 

It was not an unusual occurrence to have Sakura face down on his bed, screaming for more. 

It began a few months ago after Sakura turned eighteen. She had expressed interest in him that went beyond a student/teacher relationship. 

He was hesitant at first before she told him that she just wanted to fuck. And after months of only jacking off, he decided to take her up on her offer.

When it came time though, Sakura had realized she bit off more than she could chew. Kakashi realized sex would not happen that night, and that they would have to work up to it. 

After a few months had passed, they still considered themselves friends with benefits. Until one night Sakura let something slip. He had been pounding her from behind when she screamed, "Daddy!" 

He had slowed, at first a little confused. He had heard of that before but had never experienced it himself. 

"Oh god sorry.." she had stammered. If he had seen her face, he knew it'd be beet red. 

"No that's okay. You want daddy to fuck you baby girl?" he asked huskily, pulling her hair. 

After that night, they explored the possibility of a real relationship. Sakura definitely wanted more. Kakashi was open to it. 

However, they decided to keep it secret because they didn't know how everyone would react. This suited them just fine. 

In public, they acted normal with each other. Sakura addressed him as sensei and he called her Sakura.

But behind closed doors, Kakashi became Daddy and she was his baby girl.

* * *

II. A Proposal

Bright and early Saturday morning Sakura got dressed to go see her secret boyfriend. He had just come home from a mission the night before and she hoped he wasn't too worn out. 

Humming to herself she put on her favorite pink lace bra with matching panties. She put on the rest of her clothes and went downstairs to get her shoes. 

Her mother stopped her before she could leave. 

"Where are you going this early?" her mother inquired. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around to face her with a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei came home from a mission last night. I want to see how he's doing." she said. It wasn't a lie, she really did want to know how he was doing, but she left off the part where she was going to have crazy hot sex with him. 

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with him. Where are your other friends? Ino? Naruto?" her mom replied. 

"Ugh, he's my sensei mom! Besides, Ino is too busy with Kiba. And Naruto is...I dunno..busy with ramen. Anyway, I'll see you later." Sakura said. 

"Wait! Since you've been spending so much time with him I think your father and I should meet him formally. We could have dinner." 

Sakura cringed.

"I'll ask him." she replied. 

"Tomorrow night." her mother said firmly. Almost as if Kakashi didn't have a choice at all. 

After saying goodbye, her mother went to go find the good dishes, and Sakura headed out for Kakashi's. 

* * *

 

III. Kakashi's Answer

Sakura arrived at Kakashi's and went inside. Kakashi had given her a key a month ago and told her she didn't have to knock. 

" 'Kashi?" she called. 

"Hey, baby girl. I wasn't expecting you until 9:30." Kakashi came out of the bathroom, obviously fresh out of the shower and wearing only boxers.

"It is 9:30, daddy." Sakura replied. 

"Are you being smart? I'll spank your ass if you're being smart with me." he said, picking her up and kissing her.

"You're still all damp!" she exclaimed and wiggled around in his arms. She loved his strong arms and smooth skin, but she hated it when he would hug her when he's still damp from a shower. 

"Give me a kiss and I'll put you down." he smiled. Around her was the only time he wouldn't wear his mask. She loved it. 

She gave him a peck in the lips. Instead of putting her down right away, he carried her over to the bed and kissed along her collarbone. 

"Did you miss me, baby girl?" he asked. 

"Yes daddy." she breathed. 

"Were you a good girl?" he teased, taking her top off. He smirked at the pink bra. 

"Yes daddy." she replied. 

"You need daddy to fuck you?" 

She nods. 

"Words." 

"Yes daddy." she moaned.

Kakashi kissed her lips and slipped his fingers into her panties, running them along her slit. His fingers dipped between the folds and found their way to her clit. She moaned under him. 

Sakura could feel his erection through his boxers on her leg. Kakashi pulled away from the kiss to pull off her bottoms. He spread her legs open and leaned down to lick at her folds. Sakura writhed under him, gasping as his tongue dove into her. He licked her with long strokes and swirled his tongue around her clit. 

"Fuck...fuck me please." her voice was shaky with pleasure. 

Kakashi ignored her, continuing to lick and suck her pussy. She came a minute later, reaching out to grip his hair. 

"Daddy's going to fuck you, baby girl," he said huskily. Sakura grinned as he got a condom and put it on. "Turn over." he smacked her thigh. 

She complied, rolling onto her hands and knees. He gripped her hips and dragged her backward to meet his cock. 

When Sakura saw his cock for the first time, she was not shocked by the length at all. But when he stretched her open the first time..well, that's a different story. Even know she had a somewhat difficult time taking his size. 

Her legs were almost shaking from anticipation. She was almost going to tell him to skip the lube. Her juices would be enough to keep it wet. 

Before she could even formulate this sentence in her mind, he dragged her hips back even more and pushed himself inside her. 

"Oh daddy.." she let out an immediate moan. 

Kakashi wasted no time, snapping his hips rhythmically into her. 

"That's it baby girl." he breathed. 

"It's so big.."

"You can take it, baby." he encouraged, smacking her ass gently. 

Sakura felt her juices running down her thighs. She moaned, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. 

"Daddy, please...I'm gonna cum again." 

"You can't cum until after I do." he said sternly. 

"Please, please." 

"I'm so close baby girl, fuck." he groaned. His thrusting slowed to every few seconds making him come. "Go ahead and cum." 

Sakura fell face first into the pillow as her orgasm overtook her. She shivered with pleasure. 

"You're a messy girl today." he remarked, getting up to get paper towels. 

He cleaned her up then reclined in his bed, letting her snuggle up to him. 

"Oh, um, daddy?" Sakura asked. 

"Yes, baby?"

"My mom wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night." she said, interlocking her fingers with his. 

"Wait, she doesn't know does she?" Kakashi asked. 

"No. She just wants to meet you." she replied. 

"I don't have a choice do I?" he sighed as she shook her head. 

* * *

IV. Pass the Salt 

The following evening, Sakura helped her mom prepare dinner and set the table. She was quietly freaking out, but also hoping that she looked good. Making a fuss about how she looked would be suspicious. As soon as possible, she'd go to the bathroom and make sure she looked good. 

Before she had a chance, Kakashi arrived. 

"Come in, sensei. Dinner is ready." she said, leading him to the dining room. 

Sakura's father was already seated at the table. 

"So this is the famous Kakashi." Kizashi said, rising to shake his hand. 

"Glad to meet you, sir." 

"Sakura can never stop talking about you. Now I can see why." her father laughed. 

"Dad! I don't talk about him that much!" her face reddened. She could feel Kakashi staring at her. 

"Oh I'm just joking," said Kizashi. "Go help your mother." 

Sakura huffed and went to the kitchen to help her mom, muttering how unbelievable her dad is. 

The two women brought out the food and set it on the table. 

"Smells great. Nice to meet you-" Kakashi rose to shake her mom's hand.

"Mebuki. Nice to meet you Kakashi." she replied. 

They all sat down.

"Wow Sakura he's cute." her mom, sitting across from her, said with a smile. 

"Mom!" 

"You don't think I'm cute, Sakura?" Kakashi asked in a mock hurt tone. 

"No, I mean.. I don't know. You're my  _sensei,_ you know?" Sakura stammered. 

"Well I think you're absolutely adorable. Did you know that Sakura is incredibly skilled with genjutsu? She also has the best chakra control I've ever seen." he continued to brag about Sakura's accomplishments while her parents listened in awe. They had heard of Sakura's abilities, but never the level her sensei was describing. 

"Daddy pass the salt please." Sakura asked, hoping the request would get Kakashi to shut up. 

Kakashi and Kizashi both reached for the shaker, which was placed in between their plates. The two men slowly looked up at one another. 

"I'm closer." Kakashi said, handing the shaker over to Sakura. Sakura was mortified. She had never seen Kakashi embarrassed ever. Her father eyed him quizzically, but after what seemed like an excruciatingly long time, they resumed the meal. 

After dinner, Sakura's parents said goodbye to Kakashi. 

"It was nice getting to know you, Kakashi." Kizashi said, shaking his hand again. 

"Likewise," Kakashi looked at Sakura. "I'll see you later." 

"Sure, sensei." Sakura smiled. Her father told her to help clean up, so she walked away leaving her mother with Kakashi.

"You take care of my daughter, you understand?" Mebuki asked very seriously. 

"You..know?" Kakashi was surprised and also very afraid. 

"Well, I don't know everything, and trust me I don't want to, but I know my daughter. And she's in love with you." she smiled. 

"And you're okay with it?" he asked. 

"How long has it been?" 

"After her birthday, so a few months." Kakashi replied. 

"Like I said, don't hurt her." 

"I would never." Kakashi replied. 

"Good. Good night Kakashi."

"Good night."

Kakashi left feeling like he was a teenager again. He heard a noise coming from above him and he looked up. Sakura had climbed out of her window and leapt to the ground.

"I just wanted to say good night to you properly daddy." Sakura purred. Kakashi looked around the empty street.

"Good night baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said, pulling his mask down and kissing her gently. Sakura hummed with satisfaction. Kakashi walked away. She watched him go, then climbed back through her window to get ready for bed. Sakura was super excited to spend the next day with her daddy.


End file.
